Heads and Chatrooms: A Dramione Fanfic
by FlamingFangirl
Summary: After the war Hermione goes back to Hogwarts...So does someone else! Will it effect her or will she ignore him? HG/DM, HP/GW, BZ/LL, RW/LB
1. Him

A/N Hello fellow Dramione shippers, this is my VERY FIRST FANFIC EVER! So bear with me! Please R&amp;R!

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sit down in our compartment after waiting a year after the war for the wizarding world to recover and celebrate the death of Voldemort.

''I can't believe we are back on the Hogwarts Express! It felt like I would never come back to finish my last year of school…I can't wait to see what Hogwarts is like after everyone helped clean it up after the war. I am going to take DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical creatures…wait scratch that, not care of magical creatures…''

''Why not?'' Inquired Ron

''…um well Hagrid is nice and sweet and all but…not exactly the best teacher…'' She said slightly guiltily.

''She has got a point there Ron.'' Interjected Harry

They sat in a comfortable silence until the compartment is filled with Ron's loud snores.

''Well I better get to the head compartment before Ron deafens me'' Said Hermione sarcastically

''Here, I will walk you! If I stay in here alone with that machine I will stuff my sock in his mouth'' Harry jumped up and opened the door for her

As they were walking down the corridor the train jolted a bit and Harry, not having time to hold on to anything he falls into the nearest compartment and onto his back, as he opens his eyes they bulge out of his head because he is on the ground and look up the skirt of no other than Ginny Weasley! He quickly scrambles to his feet and sees that in the compartment, Cho, Luna, Padma, Parvatil and Ginny are all doubled over laughing except for Ginny who is blushing profusely and gets up to make sure his is ok

''Oh Harry! Are you ok? Are you hurt?'' She fusses over him checking everywhere to make sure there are no cuts or scraps, all the while Hermione is watching with a knowing smirk. But with another jolt Harry did have time to catch something before he fell but it was Ginny so she came down with him. They landed with an '_OOHF'_ Harry on top of Ginny. They both stayed there for longer that appropriate before blushing, stuttering apologies and scrambling to get up.

Harry mumbles another quick apology before rushing out and dragging Hermione with him.

''…So Harry…is there something you want to tell me?'' she says slyly?

''PSHHHH! What would I want to tell you…haha…I have nothing to say…haha..ha….OK I THINK I LIKE GINNY!'' He blurted out a bit too loud

''NO REALLY I WOULD NEVER HAVE GUESSED!'' Hermione said sarcastically

Little did Harry know that he had said that WAY too loud and Ginny had heard it along with half of Hogwarts. People started looking out of their compartments to see who said that and their eyes widened as they saw the chosen one himself.

''Please don't tell anyone Mione!'' Pleaded Harry

''Umm…Harry? That might be a bit late'' She said as she turned him around to see Ginny's head poked out from her door with wide eyes full of shock.

''Harry I will see you in the dining hall ok? I really have to get to the heads compartment'' Hermione said tugging his arm to get his attention away from Ginny

''Yeah yeah ok ok'' Harry mumbled with his eyes still glued on Ginny

Hermione walks off to the heads compartment chuckling about boys. As she walks into the compartment she sees a familiar flash of platinum blond hair.

_NO IT CAN'T BE HIM! HE CAN'T REALLY BE STUPID ENOUGH TO COME BACK AFTER WHAT HE DID TO DUMBLEDORE?_

* * *

_dun Dun DUUUUUUN! You know who it is but what will be their reactions to having to share a dorm?_

_Reviews are love! Sparkles to you all! 3_


	2. The Slip

A/N Shoutout to my first followers EVER! La Belladonna &amp; bzsilver SPARKLES AND LOVE TO YOU!

* * *

Draco POV

*Slides down wall and casts disillusionment charm on himself*

_NO NO NO NO NO! NOT HER ANYONE BUT HER! ANYONE BUT GRANGER! Ok Draco, get your shit together, think, think about what you are going to say to her, ''Oh Hi Granger, I know I was a death eater, tried to kill Dumbledore, worked for the dark lord, let death eaters into Hogwarts, called you a Mudblood for 6 years and all but I have had a crush on you since 3rd year! Be my girlfriend?'' _

Nobody's POV

''I'm in deep shit'' Draco groans out loud

''Malfoy? You ok? Where are you?'' Calls Hermione

Draco holds his breath as the walks right by him but he still gets her intoxicating scent of vanilla and...liquorice? He feels his 'Lowers on' twitch at the smell and her closeness.

He quickly but silently gets up and slips past her into the main carriage, quickly whispers the counter disillusion charm and grabs his book and sits on the seat pretending to read while trying to cover his growing arousal from the smell of her perfume imprinted on his brain. He thinks to himself _Thanks Granger, now I won't be able to ever eat liquorice wands again without getting aroused._

At that moment, Hermione walks in.

''Where were you? I was just...I heard you...Now your...OH I DON'T CARE'' She gives up and sits down opposite him and grabs 'Hogwarts: A History' and starts reading. Little did Draco know that she could see his now extremely obvious arousal.

_He must have been with Parkinson with that boner...but I heard him just in that corner? He couldn't have been with Parkinson...I just saw him take off the disillusion charm...? So what's with the boner? _She pondered.

Draco sneers, ''Your reading that shit again Mudblood? Are you really that slow a reader, I saw you buying that in our first trip to Hogsmead''

_OH MERLIN! NOW SHE WILL KNOW I WAS WATCHING HER! I CALLED HER MUDBLOOD AGAIN! OH MERLINS BEARD I AM SUCH A DICK! WHY CAN'T I BE NICE FOR ONCE_

''Well since your so bloody interested in my life Malfoy, I am reading it AGAIN! Unlike some people I care about other things than myself. Since when did you start paying attention to poor ikle Mudblood anyway'' Hermione retorted

_Jeez he filled out nice over the year...NO YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! ...But those arms? And his...thing...is BIG. Jeez rumors are true!...NOPE NOPE NOPE SHUT UP! HE CALLED YOU A MUDBLOOD AND THIS IS MALFOY! YOU CAN'T THINK THAT STUFF YOU HATE HIM!_

Hermione's outburst took him by surprise

''Well if you must know Granger I have liked you since 3rd year'' He replies snappily then claps both hands over his mouth.

* * *

A/N OHHH BUSTED DRACO! He is in deep now. Reviews are love. Sparkles + Please give me advice on how to improve


	3. LUNA!

**A/N Sorry about the wait but I had an extreme case of writers block. Sorry about the grammar but I really suck at English, and it won't be getting any better sorry! Well after a long wait HERE IT IS!**

**Disclaimer: I am a poor person who owns nothing but the plot. Otherwise there would be a lot more Dramione and Hinny in the books! All rights go to my goddess J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

Hermione hadn't seen Draco since he ran from the compartment after his confession. So she grabbed her book and sat down on the couch and read the trip away. Once they arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione gathered her things and met Ron outside of the train.

''Hey Mione, So...who's the Head Boy?'' Inquired Ron

''Malfoy...'' Hermione replied glumly.

''MALFOY! HOW CAN THAT FERRET GET HEAD BOY AFTER WHAT HE DID TO DUMBLEDORE!?'' Ron practically yelled.

''Yeah...and he told me that-'' Hermione was cut off by Draco and his goonies getting of the train. She paused to listen to what Draco was saying.

''-And then I said that I liked her! HA! That filthy Mudblood actually believed me! she is so naïve! As if any could like...THAT. She is a dirty Mudblood and a bloody ugly one at that!'' Draco said, smirking

He turned around and a look of surprise crossed his face for a second then he quickly rearranged his face into his signature evil smirk. Hermione picked up her luggage and Crookshanks carrier and ran as fast as she could to the nearest carriage. She jumped in to find Luna and Blaise snogging.

''LUNA!?'' Hermione cried in surprise almost forgetting about that jerk outside.

Luna and Blaise pulled apart in surprise, Blaise started blushing but Luna just looked dreamy as always.

''Oh. Hi Hermione'' She greeted dreamily.

''Um...Hi Granger'' Blaise sat there awkwardly.

''Um...Hi Luna, Zabini...So...You two dating huh?''

''Yes. We have been dating for exactly 3 months, 14 days, 6 hours and 38 minutes.'' Replied Luna looking at Blaise who had raised his eyebrows in surprise.

''Uh...Cool. Well I can leave if you want-'' Hermione tapered of at the end.

''No no. We have the whole year to snog. So how have you been doing? I heard for a Blibbering Humdinger that you are Head Girl! Congratulations!'' Luna said suddenly her eyes focus on Hermione.

''Yeah I am Head Girl. What a Blibber- Oh doesn't matter. I have been ok, I found my parents but don't have it in me to restore their memories. Mum is pregnant and happy with Dad. I cant take that away.''

''WAIT WAIT WAIT! YOU ARE HEAD GIRL! Draco is Head Boy! AND YOU WIPED YOUR PARENTS MEMORIES?!'' Blaise asked, shocked.

''One, I know Malfoy is Head Boy and a really prick. Two, yes I wiped my parents memories so if I died in the war they wouldn't have the pain of losing their only child.'' Hermione said scowling at the mention of Draco.

Blaise winced at the mention of the war. He was the son of a death eater after all. He was one of the few Slytherins who refused to take the Dark Mark.

''Oh. Well I am sorry for that then..'' He said awkwardly.

The carriage pulled to a stop outside the gates of Hogwarts and Hermione took in the newly rebuilt castle. It looked better that every! Everyone started getting out of their carriages and walking up the stair to the Great Hall.

* * *

**A/N Ok this one was quite short but I have run out of ideas. Please suggest what should happen with HP/GW, HG/DM, and with Ron and just a general plot. I will shout out to those who's ideas I will use! **

**Review are love! Sparkles to you! You go Glen Coco's **


End file.
